


Frozen Inside Out: Anna's Story

by Mr_Westing



Series: Frozen Inside Out [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Westing/pseuds/Mr_Westing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the events of "Frozen" from the perspective of Anna's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky's Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on fanfiction.net.
> 
> The events outside Anna's mind are based on the film Frozen, though some parts may be paraphrased for the sake of the medium. The events inside her mind are based on the film Inside Out, though with some headcanons not found in the film (like memories being able to be altered to emotions other than sadness). If the characters in these parts seem OOC to you, keep in mind that they are Anna's emotions, not Riley's.

In the control center of Anna’s mind, Joy counted down the seconds until she could press the button to wake up. Eventually, she lost patience and pressed it anyway. The other emotions filed into the room.

“What, already?” complained Disgust. “The sun’s barely up yet.”

“But it _is_ up!” Joy said cheerfully. “The sky’s awake, so Anna’s awake!”

“It’s way too early for work,” Anger grouched.

“And how much sleep did we get last night anyway?” added Fear. “We’re still growing, and a proper night’s sleep is vital for our development.”

“One day of less sleep won’t hurt,” said Joy. “You worry too much.”

“That’s my job.”

“And it’s my job to note that a lack of sleep may result in us getting tired and cranky later,” said Sadness. “And no one likes that.”

“ _I_ like it,” said Anger.

“Eh, we’ll cross those bridges when we get to them,” said Joy. “Now, though, we should go wake our sister up so we can play with her!”

“Wait, you mean Elsa?” Sadness glanced out the window at Anna’s Islands of Personality. There was Elsa Island, right next to Parents Island, Royalty Island, Kindness Island, and of course—already up and running—Unbridled Optimism Island. (Sadness still thought that that last one had a bit too unwieldy of a name.)

“Um, Joy,” she said, “I know Anna loves Elsa and she loves Anna, but do we really want to wake her up? I mean, it’s early, she probably wants to sleep in…”

“So what, we just let her be and be bored?” said Anger. “I say wake her!”

“Already on it,” said Joy; Anna was already inside her sister’s room.

“I’m just saying, what if Anna doesn’t want to play with us?”    

“Nonsense, she’ll be thrilled!”

On the screen, Elsa pushed Anna off her bed, telling her to go play by herself.

“Huh,” said Joy.

“What?” yelled Anger. “How dare she push us around!”

“And playing by ourselves won’t be as much fun as playing with her,” said Sadness gloomily.

“Don’t worry, you two!” said Joy. “I know exactly how to get her to play with us!” She grabbed an idea lightbulb from the bin and stuck it in the control panel.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” asked Anna.

That did the trick; soon the two sisters were racing down the stairs to the ballroom. Once there, Elsa performed her magic, causing it to snow.

“Perfect,” Joy said, smiling.

“You know, we’re still in our nightgowns,” said Fear. “Shouldn’t we change into some warmer clothes? Or at least put on a jacket?”

“Yeah,” said Disgust, “It’d be really uncomfortable to wear these if they got damp.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of illness.”

“Come on, guys, look at Elsa! Does she look like she’s worried about those things?”

The emotions all glanced at the screen. Elsa had a big smile on her face as she made the floor icy, allowing Anna to slide around on it.

“See?” said Joy.

“Man, I wish Anna had powers like that,” said Anger.

“Now Anger, you know that jealousy isn’t constructive,” said Joy. “Instead, think of all the things that Anna _does_ have. For example, we’re a princess!”

“Wha—Elsa’s _also_ a princess!”

“I know! Isn’t it great?”

Anger rolled his eyes.

The two sisters spent the next hour playing in the snow, building snowmen and sliding down mounds, Joy operating the console the whole time.

Eventually, the sisters started a new game where Anna jumped in the air and landed on a column of snow that appeared under her. She kept leaping as higher and higher pillars, provided by Elsa, emerged to catch her.

“Uh, this is getting kind of dangerous,” said Fear.

“Nonsense!” said Joy. “Elsa would never let us fall!”

Anna leapt again, but this time, no column appeared beneath her.

“Huh,” said Joy.

“Ah!” shouted Fear. “What are we going to—” But before he could finish his sentence, a blast of magic from Elsa’s hand hit Anna directly in the head and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

The emotions wearily got to their feet.

“What happened?” said Sadness.

“I don’t know,” said Joy. “I think we were knocked unconscious somehow.”

“Unconscious?” yelled Fear. “This is terrible! We could be laying on the floor, skull cracked open, slowly bleeding to death!”

“Blood?” said Disgust. “Ick.”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” said Joy, though there was still a bit of concern in her voice. “Here, let’s just open our eyes and look around.”

She pressed a button to do so. On the screen, the emotions saw that they were in Anna’s bed, tended by a nurse and watched over by her mother and father.

“Ah, you’re awake,” her father said.

“What happened?” Anna asked.

“You…you were playing with Elsa, when you fell and hit your head.”

“Such is life,” Sadness remarked. “One moment you’re having fun with your sister, the next you suffer a major injury.”

“Don’t be such a downer, Sadness,” said Joy. “This can’t be that bad of an injury if we’re already awake again, and I’m sure we’ll be playing with our sister again very soon!”

On the screen, the nurse turned to Anna’s parents. “She should stay in bed for the rest of today, but she should be fine by tomorrow.”

“See?” said Joy. “What did I tell you?”

“Hey, do these look normal to you?” asked Disgust.

The other emotions turned to where she was looking at: the shelves of memories that had been created that day.

“I don’t see anything wrong,” said Anger.

“Well, no, there’s nothing obviously wrong, but there’s just something…off about them.”

Fear gasped. “Maybe the bump on our head gave us irreparable psychological damage!”

“Or maybe getting knocked unconscious just made us disoriented and there’s absolutely nothing with them,” said Joy.

Disgust sighed. “You’re probably right.”

“Of course I’m right. Now, let’s get the rest that Anna needs. We’ll be able to play with Elsa tomorrow.”


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Anna looked out the window. "It's snowing" she thought.

Joy looked at the screen. "It's snowing!" she exclaimed. "You know what that means?"

"A lack of plants and sunlight?" asked Sadness.

"An increased likelihood of catching a cold?" asked Fear.

"Damp socks?" asked Disgust.

"A chance for Anna and Elsa to play together again! I mean, she hasn't really even talked to us for a few months, but playing in the snow was somehow special! We used to have so much fun!" She pressed a button and a memory from long-term storage arrived. It showed Anna and Elsa working together to build a snowman. "I mean, look at this one from last winter!"

"Are you sure it was last winter?" Sadness asked. "Because for some reason that seems like a summer memory."

"That's ridiculous," said Joy. "It was winter. Or maybe late autumn or early spring, but definitely not summer."

"Really? Because I'm getting a strong 'summer' vibe from it."

"IT'S NOT FROM SUMMER!" Anger suddenly shouted. "How would it make sense for it to be from summer? There's _snow_! Anna and her sister are playing in the _snow_! They're building a _snow_ man! Why would there be snow if it was in summer?"

"Could have been a vacation to the mountains," Disgust chimed in.

"Shut up!"

"Look, it doesn't matter what season this memory's from," said Joy. "What's important is that there's snow _now_ and Elsa played with Anna and it made us happy!"

"Well, it _would_ be nice to have someone to play with again," said Sadness.

"Elsa just stopped playing with Anna one day and none of us can figure out why," Disgust noted.

"I hate it," said Anger.

"Right!" said Joy. "So let's put our minds together and come up with something to say to Elsa that's guaranteed to make her come out!"

So Anna found herself in front of Elsa's door, filled with mostly joy and optimism but also a mix of other emotions worried and frustrated about Elsa's absence in her life. She knocked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on! We used to be best buddies, but now I never see you anymore, but if you just came out, we could play and have fun together and build a snowman!"

"Maybe that's too demanding?" said Fear. "What if she's receptive to building some structure out of snow, but she just doesn't want to make a snowman?"

"Good idea, Fear!" Joy said. She took this consideration for Anna's next line:

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Alright!" said Joy. "Now we just wait for Elsa to say—"

"Go away, Anna."

"…It didn't work," said Joy. She was so taken aback by this that she didn't notice when Sadness took over the controls.

 

* * *

 

Anna was nine; she was laying at the foot of the grandfather clock, moving her eyes in sync with the pendulum and making clicking noises with her tongue. She had been doing this for seventeen minutes.

"Are we really still doing this?" Anger groused. "It's so boring!"

"No it's not, it's fun!" said Joy.

"No, it's boring!"

"It's fun! Boring fun!"

Anger grumbled.

"Well, if you don't want to do this," said Joy, "maybe we could ask Elsa if she'd want to play?"

The other murmured disagreement at this idea.

"You know Elsa hasn't agreed to play since Anna was five," said Sadness. "If we ask her, it'll only end in disappointment like all the other times."

Joy sighed. "I suppose you're right.

She turned around to look out the window. There sat Elsa Island, once a source of great happiness for Anna, but now dormant for what seemed like an eternity.

Anger took the opportunity to make Anna let out a long, frustrated groan of boredom.

 

* * *

 

Anna was now sixteen. The emotions now had an updated console that all five of them could operate at the same time; Joy still sat in the main seat, though.

Anna ran through the halls, on her way to say goodbye to her parents, who were leaving for the wedding of another royal couple. She slowed when she passed by the door to Elsa's room; Sadness had pressed a button to make her feel a bit more downcast. She had done this pretty much every time Anna had encountered something that reminded her of her sister. The emotions had learned not to get their hopes up too high when Elsa was involved.

She ran instead to her parents' room, where they were packing and gave them both a big hug. Parent Island activated as a memory of joy mixed with sadness was made, joy due to Anna's love for them, sadness for having to see them go. Anger and disgust, of course, were irrelevant, and there was little reason to fear for their safety.

 

* * *

 

Anna wandered the halls, dressed in black. Normally, Disgust would have immediately vetoed wearing such a drab color, but in this case, the social scandal that would have occurred from not donning proper mourning attire would have been the bigger faux pas. And Joy would have loved to do something to fire up Unbridled Optimism Island, but it was clear that that wasn't the course of action to take right now.

What the course of action to take, she had no idea.

The initial steps in a crisis like this had been taken, of course—Sadness had turned the core memory representing their parents blue, Fear had fretted about such a drastic change, Anger had a brief outburst—but now, it seemed like the only thing to do was to wait.

Though Joy still say in the central seat, Sadness, of course, had been providing the bulk of Anna's emotions for the past few days. She pressed a button that produced another blue memory, not that it really mattered; so many similar memories of just wandering the halls would quickly be forgotten. Then, she spoke:

"I think we should go talk to Elsa."

The other emotions looked at her with surprise. She was the last one they'd expect to suggest such a thing. Even Anger doing so would have made more sense, even if his motive would have been to demand why she hadn't attended the funeral.

"Yes, I know it's a long shot," she said, "but what other choice is there? We need comforting. And she probably needs comforting too. So maybe we could comfort each other." She sighed. "And I'm tired of operating the controls so much. Once in a while is fine, but…"

Joy nodded. "I understand. It's worth a try." She turned to Fear. "Hope with trepidation on stand-by."

So Anna found herself in front of Elsa's door, knocking on it. "Elsa?" she said. "Please, I know you're in there. People at the funeral were asking where you were. They've also been telling me to have courage, and I've been trying to, but…" she sighed. "Elsa? I'm right here for you, if you'd just let me. After all, we only have each other now." She slid to the cold floor, her back against the door.

"I don't think it's working," said Fear.

"Maybe we need to take another approach?" said Joy. "Maybe if we suggest doing some activity to cheer us up? Maybe if…"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

There was no answer.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

The way Anna was acting, you might think it was the day of _her_ coronation. Joy was unquestionably in charge, sending waves of excitement over things like the windows of the castle being opened up again for the first time in what seemed like forever or the revelation that the kitchen had enough salad plates to cover seemingly every citizen of Arendelle. The other emotions were content to let her take full reign the whole morning, allowing Unbridled Optimism Island to be active at full force for a longer period than it had been able to for years.

"Woo!" Joy yelled as Anna slid down the banister of the spiraling staircase.

"Joy?" Fear nervously asked. "Could you perhaps tone down your excitement to a point where Anna isn't so reckless?"

"Sorry, I can't help it!" said Joy. "I mean, for too long, these halls have been empty! The ballroom has been ball-less! But tonight, there'll be real live people! It'll be great!"

Prompted by these thoughts, Anna pretended to shake the hand of one of the suits of armor that lined the halls, only to have its arm come off.

"Oops," said Sadness.

"Ack!" Fear said. "Quick, put it back before anyone notices!"

Anna did so, stuffing the arm haphazardly back into the hole that was formed.

"See?" said Joy. "Good as new!"

"No it isn't!" said Fear.

"Eh, it's not that big a deal," said Disgust.

"These suits should be better constructed anyway," said Anger.

"Could we at least head away from the scene of the crime?" Fear asked.

"Okay, sure," said Joy.

 

* * *

 

'Away from the scene of the crime' turned out to be outside in the garden, among a plethora of green plants and a brace of baby ducks. Joy remained giddy.

"Look at these readings!" Joy said, regarding the instruments on the control panel. "We haven't achieved elation levels like this since childhood!"

"Might just be gas," Disgust remarked.

"Well, it's somewhere in that zone," Joy said. "My point is that I can't wait for Anna to meet everyone!" Joy said. She gave a little gasp. "What if she meets… _the_ one?"

"You mean like husband material the one?" Sadness asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, there'll at least be better pickings than just all the crusty old men who are typically around the castle," Disgust said.

"All four of them," Sadness remarked.

"Exactly!" said Joy. "Tonight will be even better than I first thought!"

 

* * *

 

Back in the castle halls, Anna wrapped herself up in a curtain, pretending it was the dress she would wear that night. This was mostly Joy's doing, but Disgust was enjoying it as well.

"Imagine Anna," Disgust said, "the picture of sophisticated grace in her gown, when suddenly she spies a beautiful, tall, fair stranger…"

A bust on a pedestal worked as a nice stand-in for this hypothetical beau.

"But instead of striking up a conversation," said Fear, "I'll suggest something like just staying by the refreshment table and eating chocolates."

Disgust glanced at Fear with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" said Fear. "It's a possible love interest! I'll be nervous!"

"But then we _would_ talk to them, they'll talk to each other all evening," said Joy. "It'll be nothing like what our life has been so far…"

Anna grabbed the bust and swung it around and around as if in dance.

"Look out!" said Fear. "Our grip—"

But it was too late; the bust flew from Anna's hands and wound up on top of a cake that had been prepared for the ceremony, its weight making the layers sink down.

"This is worse than the armor!" Fear fretted.

"Eh, it looks good with a topper," said Joy.

"Why was that cake there in the first place?" Anger wondered.

"Maybe we should just stop playing with the castle's decorations," said Sadness.

"Good idea," said Joy. "In fact, let's get out of the castle grounds altogether. I think the gate's opening up."

 

* * *

 

Anna moved against the flow of people filing into the castle grounds and made her way to the town proper, taking notice of all the things inaccessible to her when cooped up inside, from the stalls that sold food (which were otherwise delivered to the royal kitchen in the early morning) to the stalls that sold flowers (which never needed to be delivered at all).

"Oh, wow!" said Joy. "Everything here is just so… wonderous!"

"It's a shame it won't last," Sadness said. "Elsa will most likely close the gates again after the coronation."

"Which is why we need to make sure Anna enjoys it while she can," Joy said. "Nothing's gonna get in her way today!"

The events that transpired directly after happened so quickly that the memory formed by it was blurry and vague, and the emotions could not act fast enough to be able to respond, save for Fear, whose go-to 'panic button' policy of panic turned out to be applicable in this case. Sorting out the confusion afterwards, it seemed that Anna, who had at that time striding along the docks, had been run into by a horse, leading her to accidentally step into a bucket, leading her to fall backwards into a rowboat, which almost tipped over into the water before being stopped by previously-mentioned horse.

"Do we have seaweed on our face?" Disgust said.

"That horse ran into us!" Anger said. "What knuckleheaded rider do we have to—"

Joy quickly shushed him. On screen was said knuckleheaded rider, a young, handsome, man with fair skin and ruddy hair.

"Are you all right?" he said.

The emotions quickly worked on the controls to come up with a set of actions that would not turn this stranger away; Fear took measures in preventing saying something to offend; Disgust quickly shook off most of the dirt that had been acquired from the fall; and Joy ensured a cheerful response.

"I'm okay," they made her say. "I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay."

"Oh, thank goodness," said the stranger, climbing down from his mount and extending a hand to help her up. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" Hans said. "My lady." He quickly bowed. His horse bowed too; Unfortunately, this action upset the balance of the lifeboat, causing it to tip and the two humans to crash into each other before it was steadied again.

"Gah!" Fear said. "That was close!"

"I kind of like how close it is," said Joy, observing that Anna and Hans were now practically in an embrace.

"Yes, but it's awkward," Fear said. "Not that he's awkward, but just because—"

"Anna's awkward," Joy said. "He's gorgeous."

On screen, Anna expressed these sentiments out loud.

"Wait, what?" Fear said.

Fortunately, Hans either didn't notice or didn't mind. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse," he said, "and for every moment afterwards."

"No, it's fine," Anna said, still being sent a mixture of giddiness, embarrassment, and nervousness. "I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be—yeesh! Because you know… but lucky you, it's just me."

Hans smiled. "Just you?"

Anna smiled back and gazed at him, love-struck.

In Anna's mind, Joy was also gazing at Hans. She didn't even initially notice when the chapel's bells began to ring.

"Uh, guys?" said Fear. "The bells."

"What? Oh right! The coronation!" She quickly made Anna give an explanation and a good-bye and made her run off.

"Shame we had to leave so soon," said Sadness.

"Yeah," said Anger. "The coronation day giveth, the coronation day taketh away."


	4. The Party

As it turned out, the coronation ceremony itself was not as major an obstacle to possible true love as it first appeared. Hans—having changed outfits for whatever reason—was sitting in the second row of pews, and although Anna had to stand beside her sister at the front, she was able to sneak a wave at him during a lull in the proceedings. There was no time to chat afterwards, though; instead, the action was moved to the ballroom where Anna waited in the wings to be presented. Royalty Island was certainly getting a workout today. There had not been much need for it otherwise in the past decade, with the lack of visitors to the castle, so it was nice to see that it was still functional.

Though Joy still sat at the head of the console, Fear and Disgust were given greater responsibilities to ensure that the evening went smoothly, particularly since Anna was many years out of practice with social situations. A small bit of caution now could prevent a large amount of embarrassment later. So, once the newly-crowned queen had been announced and it was the turn for the princess, Anna was nervously walked to the head of the room, stopping a few feet away from Elsa.

"Okay, give a small smile, a small wave," said Disgust.

Kai, an attendant, motioned for her to move closer to her sister.

"There?" Fear said. "Is he sure? Because I don't think we're—" Anna was ushered to the proper spot. "Oh, okay." The princess stood politely before the applauding crowd. It was a relief when the music and dancing started up again.

"Hi," Elsa whispered.

"Wait, Elsa is talking to us?" Fear fretted. "Wha—what are we supposed to do?"

"This is a _good_ thing, guys!" Joy said. "I mean, look!" She turned and pointed out the window. "Elsa Island is activating again! That hasn't happened in years!"

"And if we mess up, it might not activate again in even more years," Sadness commented.

"Hey, Royalty Island was out for just as long, and today's ceremonies have gone well so far. This is a prime opportunity to rediscover yet another core aspect of Anna's personality!"

"Though we should approach this gingerly so not to mess it up," Fear added.

"Good idea," said Joy.

So Anna, feeling mostly happy but with a small twinge of awkwardness, said hi back.

"You look beautiful," said Elsa.

"Ah, that's nice," Joy said. "Of course, she looks beautifuller."

"Not fuller," Fear corrected. "She doesn't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Smooth," Disgust snarked.

However, Elsa thanked her and didn't seem too offended. "So," she said, "this is what a party looks like."

"Warmer than we thought," Anger said, looking at the display that told them how Anna felt.

"Wait, don't make her say that!" Joy said, a bit too late.

"Hey, it's true, right?" Anger said. "You guys focus so much on social reputation and interpersonal relationships that you totally lose track of petty little annoyances."

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, what _is_ that?" Joy pondered. A yellow memory was sent from storage to the console, instantly identifying the wonderful scent.

"Chocolate," the emotions said in unison. On the screen, Anna and her sister said the word in unison as well. Giggling ensued.

"This is going great," Joy said, giggling herself. "What else should we talk about?"

Before a topic could be thought of, the sisters were interrupted by Kai, who introduced the Duke of Weaseltown.

"Weselton," the Duke grumpily corrected before composing himself. He addressed Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He demonstrated a wild dance and then gave a deep bow, his toupee detaching slightly.

Joy laughed and pushed a button on the console. "Hah! That's funny!"

Disgust reached over and pulled her hand back. "It may be funny, but it's also improper to laugh as such in this situation."

"Thank you," Elsa said, "but I don't dance. But my sister does."

"Now, a compliment like that? It's proper to laugh here."

"Don't mind if I do," said Joy, and she pressed the button again.

"Uh, guys?" said Fear. "Is she implying that we are to—" But before he could even finish putting two and two together, the Duke had dragged Anna out onto the floor, where she continued to be bemused by his odd dance skills.

"I can't believe Elsa handed us off to this doddering fool," Anger said.

"Eh, we can't stay mad at her," Joy said.

"Speak for yourself."

"Okay, _Anna_ can't stay mad at her."

"Well…uh…" Instead of trying to figure out the existential logistics of this, Anger just crossed his arms and pouted.

The dance thankfully ended and Anna made her way back to where her sister was.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Besides the sore feet?" Disgust said.

"Oh come on, Disgust," Joy said. "Anna's still having fun! In that regard, she's never been better." She gave a happy sigh. "Everything's so nice. I wish it could be like this all of the time." Her eyes lit up. "In fact, let's have Anna say that."

And so Anna said that.

"Me too," Elsa replied. But then she turned away. "But it can't."

"Why not?" Anna said. "We could—"

"It just _can't_ ," Elsa said.

Outside the control room, Elsa Island was coming to a stop again.

"Oh, come _on!_ " Anger yelled. "Despite the heat, despite the Duke, this is a nice party! But now she's saying that it has to go back to the way it was before?"

"Let's not take it out on her," Sadness said, grabbing her controls. "She's our sister, after all. She probably has reasons for it or whatever."

"Ugh, _reasons_ ," said Disgust.

"If she has these so-called reasons, why doesn't she just tell us?" Anger said.

"Well, I don't know," said Sadness. "But, uh, let's not try to exacerbate the situation. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the party. Joy?"

Joy was curled in her seat, looking morose. "I don't feel like it right now."

"Oh, okay," said Sadness, and Anna walked away onto the ballroom floor.

Then, suddenly, one of the guests bumped into her, sending her off balance. For the second time that day, Fear pounced upon the panic button; but before Anna hit the ground, a hand grabbed ahold of her.

"Glad I caught you," said Hans.

Joy perked up. "I feel like it now."


	5. Han's Proposal

Anna and Hans danced for a while, then went off by themselves to discuss topics like Hans' equestrianism and the white streak in Anna's hair (and although this was a natural marking, like her freckles, it still recalled an oddly vivid memory of a dream that had not faded like so many others, in which she had been kissed by a troll.) Despite an incident where Anna had smacked Hans in the face, prompting Fear and Sadness to briefly take the helm, Joy considered the evening to be perfectly enjoyable thus far.

Eventually, the conversation turned to the families of the two.

"So you have how many older brothers?" Anna asked.

"Twelve older brothers," Hans said. "Three of them pretended I was invisible—literally—for two years."

"That's horrible," Anna's Sadness said sympathetically. On the screen, Anna echoed the sentiment.

Hans gave a slight shrug. "That's what brothers do."

"And sisters," Anna said as in the control room, several sad memories of the years before this night were sent up. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Hans took hold of one of Elsa's hands. "I would never shut you out," he said.

Joy beamed. "Aw, he's so sweet," she said.

"I think this could possibly be love," said Disgust.

"It could!" said Joy. "Let's tell him that!"

"What? So soon?" Fear said. "That's crazy!"

"You're right," said Joy. "First, let's ask if we can say something crazy."

"That's not—"

It was too late. The question was asked; Hans said yes; and Anna started talking about how, through her whole life, it had felt like doors slamming in her face until she met him. And Hans echoed the sentiment; and soon, they were sliding across the castle floors in their socks.

"Hurry! Hide! Before he sees us!" said Fear.

"Would we even get in trouble?" Anger asked. "I mean, Anna's the princess. It wouldn't be fair if we got in trouble for something like this."

"Well, we're hidden, and we're not in trouble, and we're still having fun," said Joy. "So it's all good."

The two humans next climbed giddily upwards onto the roof.

"It's amazing," said Hans. "It's like we finish each others'—"

"Sandwiches!" Joy cried.

"Seriously?" said Disgust. "That can't possibly what he was going to say."

"That's what I was going to say!" Hans remarked.

Joy gave a smug grin towards Disgust. Disgust rolled her eyes.

Anna and Hans frolicked into the night, across the bridges, by the docks, inside the stables, and to the top of a waterfall on the outskirts of the village. They gazed up at the moon and stars.

"Can I say something crazy?" said Hans. "Will you marry me?"

Anna gave a little gasp. Inside her head, Joy was shaking with excitement. "Oh boy oh boy oh _boy_ ," she said.

"Hold on," said Fear. "Marriage is a big step. Shouldn't we at least, like, meet his folks first? And will we be moving to the Southern Isles, or will he be moving here—how is this going to work?"

"Who cares?" Anger said. "This is the first truly wonderful thing that's happened to us in years!"

"I'm just saying, we should think this over a bit before—"

"Wait," said Sadness. "Look."

The memory about Hans' question glowed more brightly than the others that had been created that day; a ramp rose from the floor, and it rolled, not to the shelves with the other memories, but to the device in the center of the room that held the core memories. As it found its place, a new Island of Personality rose up from beyond the window: Hans Island.

"Well, that settles that," said Joy. She took hold of the controls.

"Can I say something even crazier?" said Anna. "Yes."

 

* * *

 

The lovebirds made their way back to the palace and found the queen mingling with the guests.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. ""I mean, Queen." She curtsied. "Me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans bowed.

Anna continued. "We would like—" She was interrupted by Hans, who was attempting to say the same thing. The two giggled, but managed to put their request together: "We would like your blessing of our marriage!"

"Marriage?" Elsa asked, taken aback.

"Yes!" Anna said.

In the control room, Joy was just as excited as Anna was. "I'll bet she's so surprised!" she said. "I bet she was excited about her coronation, but now not only is today is the day she became queen, it's also the day her little sister got engaged!"

"Wait," said Elsa. "I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," said Anna. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then—"

"Hold on," said Fear. "Before we proceed any further, I've got some concerns that need clearing up." He pressed some buttons.

"Wait," said Anna. "Would we live here?

"Absolutely!" said Hans.

"Well, that's all taken care of," said Fear.

"Ooh!" said Joy. "We could invite all of Hans' twelve brothers to stay with us!"

"Wait, slow down," said Elsa, on the screen. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" said Fear.

"It can never be that easy, can it?" Sadness lamented.

"May I talk to you please?" Elsa said. "Alone?"

"No way," said Disgust. "Anything that she can say to Anna, she can say to Hans."

"I agree," Anger said. And so Anna said this, clinging defensively to her fiancé.

"Fine," said Elsa. "You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Anna said. All five emotions were working ferociously at their controls: Joy at what a marriage to Hans may bring; Fear that a marriage might not happen; Anger and Disgust at Elsa for being an obstacle to that marriage; and Sadness that once again, an opportunity for happiness might once again be taken away.

"What do you know of true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you!" Anna said. "All you know how to do is shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." She walked away. "Shut the gates. The party is over."

"What? No!" Fear frantically worked his controls. "The party can't be over yet! Who knows when the next one will be?"

Anna attempted to grab her sister's hand, but instead, the glove came off. Elsa whirled around. "Give me my glove!"

"What? Does she care more about that glove than her own sister?" Disgust said.

"She may not be acting like it, but she must have _some_ sympathy for our plight," said Sadness, pulling a nearby lever down a slot. "Maybe we can find a way for that sympathy to reach her."

"Please," said Anna, "I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave."

Sadness pulled down the lever more.

"Leave?" said Joy. "Sure, the past few years weren't that great, but this is our home! It was fun once; it could be fun again!"

"Not with Elsa in charge!" Anger yelled. "It's like everything she does is to intentionally make Anna upset!"

"Does she hate us?" Fear wondered. "If so, why?"

"Whatever it is, we're getting to the bottom of this!" Anger pressed a button.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asked.

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said, enough!" Elsa spun around, swinging her arm in a gesture of hostility; much to the shock of Anna's emotions, and Anna herself, this caused her hands to send forth some kind of energy, causing stalagmites of ice to form between the two sisters.

The crowd stared at Elsa, who quickly retreated out the door of the castle. Anna's emotions tried to process this new development.

"Elsa can shoot ice out of her hands?" Fear cried.

"Huh," said Disgust. "That actually explains quite a bit."


	6. The Pursuit

Anna's emotions were not sure what to do. They, and consequently Anna, stood stunned by the revelation that had just transpired, and they tried to figure out what the best course of action to take now was.

Finally, Joy spoke. "We have to go after her!"

"After what she just did?" Anger said.

"I agree!" Fear said. "Elsa can apparently shoot ice from her hands, and it doesn't seem like she can control it very well. Getting near her could be dangerous."

"I was talking about the argument."

"Look, powers or not, argument or not, she's our sister," Joy said. "We need to be there for her. Even if she wasn't there for us."

"In fact, this might be _why_ she wasn't there for us," Sadness said. "Can you imagine? Having a power like that and not being able to control it, not being able to tell anyone about it… No wonder she locked herself up in her room."

"So, Disgust," said Joy, "It looks like two votes for going after her and two votes against. What say you?"

Disgust shrugged. "I guess we should go get her."

"Well, I was going to make Anna go after her no matter what you said, but thanks anyway!" She pulled a lever; Sadness pressed a button; and Anna raced to follow her sister.

The iced-oved doorway and frozen fountain were proof that Elsa had been through the courtyard; Anna barely caught sight of her making her way down to the waterfront.

"Quick!" said Fear. "We can't let her get away!"

"I'm glad you came around to our side so quickly," said Joy.

"Well, it's a bit of a rock and a hard place situation," Fear said. "On one hand, if Elsa remains here, she could accidentally hurt Anna. On the other hand, if she runs away, she could accidentally hurt herself, or get lost, or starve, or be incredibly lonely, and _we'd_ be incredibly lonely as well, no offense to Hans—so after reflection, this is the better gamble."

It looked like Anna could catch up to her sister by the shoreline—after all, there was nowhere to go from there—but Elsa was crossing to the other side, the water freezing beneath her feet. Anna tried to cross the frozen path her sister left, but slipped on the ice with the first step she took. Hans, who had been right behind his fiancé,

"Elsa…" Sadness lamented, watching on the screen as Elsa disappeared into the forested hills.

"The fjord," Hans said. Anna looked. All around, not just where her sister had tread, the water was turning into thick ice, trapping all the ships and preventing any transport in or out that way. As they went back up into the village, they found it was beginning to snow.

"This is extremely bad," Fear said. "Snowfall in summer, a populace ill-prepared for cold weather plus scores of visiting dignitaries, a port full of ships stuck in ice that will take _weeks_ to thaw, if not more, and our sister, the newly crowned _queen_ , who should be leading in a crisis like this, has not only run away, but was the one who created this problem in the first place!"

"Are you alright?" Hans asked.

"Does it look like we're alright?" Anger said.

"Hey," said Joy, "things might be looking grim right now, but he's just looking out for us."

"He has a big job, then," Disgust said.

"Did you know?" Hans continued after Anna had answered his previous question.

"No," said Sadness. "If we did…maybe none of this would have happened."

Back by the fountain, the Duke of Weselton was in a panic. "It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He turned to his bodyguards. "You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" Anna yelled, running up to him.

The Duke hid behind his guards. "You!" he cried. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster, too?"

"What?" said Fear, taken aback. "Anna's completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is," said Hans.

"It doesn't sound that great when he puts it like that," Disgust said.

"In the best way," Hans continued, realizing the same thing Disgust had.

"Aw, he's sweet," said Joy.

"Also: Elsa's not a monster!" Anger said, suddenly flaring up. "A stuck-up spoilsport, perhaps, but not a monster!"

"She tried to kill me!" the Duke cried.

"You slipped on ice," Hans noted.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident," Sadness said. "She was scared. She didn't mean it…" She sighed. "Tonight was our fault. We pushed her. So Anna has to be the one who goes after her."

"Right," said Joy. "Together, we can find a way to fix this mess."

"And keep both of us safe," added Fear.

"And prove she's not a monster!" said Anger.

"Glad to see you've come around too," said Joy.

"Getting mad at someone insulting Elsa trumps getting mad at Elsa herself."

"So, that's four of us wanting to go after Elsa. What about you, Disgust?"

Disgust shrugged. "Either way, it's going to be cold and uncomfortable."

"That's the spirit!"

Anna called for her horse, but Hans had misgivings. "Anna, no," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous," said Anna.

"Though there are other dangerous possibilities that may arise," her Fear noted, "but I'm willing to overlook them at the moment. Bravery and all that."

"I'll bring her back," Anna continued, "and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." She announced to the crowd that she was leaving Prince Hans in charge.

"I'm sure he'll be a wonderful, if temporary, ruler," Joy said.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"See?" said Joy. "If he cares as much about the townsfolk as he does about us, he'll do great!"

"Though he's a bit naïve about what constitutes a real threat," Anger observed.

"She's my sister," said Anna. "She would never hurt me."

With that, she rode off.


	7. Wandering Oak's Trading Post

"Elsa?" Anna called out as her horse trudged through the snow. "It's me, your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer."

In her mind's command center, Sadness sighed. "It's all our fault," she said. "We got mad at her for locking herself up in her room all the time, when it turns out, she had a good reason for doing so."

"Of course, we wouldn't have pressed her so hard if she had just told us her secret," said Anger. "I mean, Anna's her sister! We'd understand if she said she had to seclude herself because she had out-of-control magical ice powers! It'd be unfun and annoying, but we'd understand."

"Yeah, she's a bit of a stinker," Joy said, nervously chuckling, "but let's not bring that up right now, okay? I'm trying to have Anna maintain a positive outlook during the search."

Just then, a sheet of snow fell from the branches of a tree, landing right in front of Anna's mount, spooking it. It threw its rider off and ran off back down the mountain.

"No!" cried Fear, seeing this. "No, no, no… please come back…" But the horse was already far gone.

Anna attempted to stand up again bracing herself on a pine that had been bent under the weight of the snowfall; when she pulled on it, however, it sprung back up, sending the snow back down to Anna, burying her in cold damp white powder. Disgust expressed how unpleasant this was.

"I guess maintaining a positive outlook is going to be harder than I thought," Joy said.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen. Anna had to lift up her skirt to pass through the knee-high snow; departing so quickly had not given her time to change from her dress into a more practical outfit for traversing the winter-like weather that her sister's magic had caused.

"It had to be snow," Disgust grumbled. "She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords with white sand and warm—"

"Fire!" Joy shouted excitedly, pointing at a column of smoke that appeared on the screen. She beamed. "Things are looking up!"

Suddenly, Anna slipped and slid down a hill. Fear pressed the panic button. It didn't really help; Anna wound up landing in a river, sending splashes of icy water over her clothes.

As her dress froze solid, she waddled her way over to the cabin that the smoke was coming from. Clearing the snow from the sign hanging above its porch, she read it.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," read Joy, viewing the scene from the control room. "Ooh! And sauna!"

Inside was nice and warm. A jolly mustached man, presumably Oaken, greeted Anna from behind the counter. "Big summer blow-out," he said. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ya?"

"Swimming suits? Sun balm? Has he looked outside recently?" Anger fumed.

"Nothing that he's offering is of any use to us," Disgust said.

"Come on guys," said Joy. "He's probably had this sale planned for weeks. It would make perfect sense to sell those things right now if not for Elsa. Let's try to be polite."

"For now, how about boots?" Anna asked. "Winter boots…and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department."

Anna looked over to where he indicated. The winter department was scant; only one pair of snowshoes, one climbing axe, one rope, and one outfit.

"Of course," said Sadness glumly. "There would be no reason to stock cold-weather clothes at this time of year. We really should have changed back at the castle."

"Well, we don't need more than one outfit anyway!" Joy said.

"Do you think he could have seen Elsa come this way?" Fear wondered.

"Ooh, good idea!" said Joy. "Let's ask him!"

And so while Anna made her purchase, she inquired about whether another young woman—the Queen, perhaps—passed through.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear."

Just then, the door opened and in walked a human figure, face obscured by a bandana, covered in frost from head to foot.

"You and this fellow."

In the command center, Fear fled from his chair and hid behind a not-too-pleased Anger.

"What are you doing?" Anger demanded.

"Hiding from that guy," Fear said. "He looks like he could be dangerous."

"Then it's Anna you should be worried about, not yourself! He's on the screen! He can't see you at all!"

"Right, right," Fear said sheepishly, heading back to his seat. "Still, we should exercise caution. He looks kind of sketchy."

The stranger walked up to Anna. He seemed to stare right at her.

" _Really_ sketchy," Fear said. "Er, try to act nonchalant. Maybe he'll ignore us."

Anna leaned away from the man and hummed a little tune.

"Carrots," the man said.

This got Anna's attention. "Huh?"

"Carrots. Behind you."

Anna looked down and saw the bunch of carrots beneath the counter. "Oh, right. Excuse me."

The man put the carrots on the counter, then wandered around the store, picking up more supplies. Oaken tried to make small talk. "Real howler in July, yes? Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," the man said matter-of-factly.

"North Mountain?" Joy said aloud. "That must be where Elsa went."

"Aha!" said Anger. "Now that we have a destination in mind, we can retrieve her posthaste!"

"Except our knowledge of this area is lacking, as is our skill for overcoming any obstacles along the way," Fear noted.

"I bet someone in Arendelle could have helped us in both those regards," Sadness lamented. "We were truly ill-prepared for this journey."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault we left in such a hurry," said Disgust.

"Oh! Maybe this guy can help us!" said Joy. She looked at the screen as the man put his items on the counter.

"Forty," Oaken said.

"Forty?" said the man, staggering at the high price. "No, ten."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See, these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell _ice_ for a living!"

"Ooh," said Anna. "That's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really—"

The stranger shot her a look.

"…that's unfortunate," she concluded.

"That probably wasn't the best conversation topic to discuss with him right now," Sadness said.

"Yeah," said Disgust. "What were you thinking, Joy?"

"I was trying to be friendly!" Joy said. "We'll need to be in his good graces if he's going to lead us to Elsa."

"Are we even sure Elsa's really on the North Mountain?" said Disgust. "I don't want to go all the way there chasing a wild goose."

"Well, let's get some more information," said Fear. "More information is always good."

"Okay, just tell me one thing," Anna said to the stranger, who was still trying to haggle with Oaken, "what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

The man pulled his bandanna down. "Yes! Now back off while I deal with this crook!"

Oaken did not take kindly to being called a crook, and the stranger soon found himself being literally thrown out of the store.

"That looked painful," Sadness noted.

"I'm sorry about this violence," Oaken said, returning to his position. "I will add a quart of lutefisk,"—Disgust scrunched her face in repugnance at this—"so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

The emotions looked down at the items the stranger had left on the counter.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Anger asked.

"If what you're thinking is what we're all thinking, then I believe so," said Fear.

"Well, if we really are thinking the same thing, then let's do it!" said Joy. "Sadness, get the idea bulb."

"Sure," Sadness said, getting up and heading to the container. "I just hope I'm thinking what you are and I don't accidentally mess it up."

 

* * *

 

It turned out that, indeed, all the emotions were on the same page. Anna made her purchase and then located the stranger, who had retreated to a nearby barn for shelter. As she approached, she could hear him finishing up a song about how reindeers were better than people, proving lines for his reindeer companion as well as himself.

"Nice duet," said Anna, opening the door. This remark was made partly because it was true—Joy had found the song amusing—but mostly because Disgust had suggested it as a way to help make this man more amiable to becoming their guide.

It didn't seem that the man was affected by this comment either way, however, as he was more startled by Anna's sudden appearance than anything. "Oh, it's just you," he said once the initial panic that it might be Oaken had worn off. "What do you want?"

"Okay," said Fear. "Direct question, direct answer. Firm, unwavering, and to the point."

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

The man laid back down, putting his hat over his eyes. "I don't take people places."

Anger gave a gleefully malicious chuckle. "Time for plan B."

"Let me rephrase that," Anna said she tossed a sack at the would-be guide, causing it to land squarely on his chest. "Take me up the North Mountain. Please."

"I thought we were going to be firm," said Disgust.

"I never hurts to be polite," said Joy.

"But it might hurt to _not_ be polite," said Fear.

"Especially if you just threw a bag of supplies at them," Sadness added.

"You three are a bunch of wimps," Anger groused.

The ice harvester looked through the sack and found the rope and axe he had attempted to buy. He cast a questioning look at Anna.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter," she said.

"See?" said Joy. "We were firm, we gave him something he needed right now, told him that he could profit further by helping us—if this doesn't work, nothing will."

The man laid down again. "We leave at dawn," he said. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Anna tossed another bag, this one containing carrots, and hit him right in the face.

"We didn't mean to do that," said Sadness, her and Fear using the controls to make Anna apologize profusely.

"Firm, guys," said Disgust. She manipulated her own controls.

"We leave now. Right now," said Anna. She walked outside and let out a sigh of relief.

"You think he'll agree to take us?" Fear asked.

"I'm sure he will," said Joy. "He'd be a jerk and an idiot not to."


	8. Wolves!

After some brief introductions and an explanation of the plan, Anna was on a sled zipping around the mountain passes, pulled by the reindeer Sven and guided by the ice harvester Christopher (or at least, it was close to the name he had given her; it hadn't been deemed important enough to produce a particularly clear memory).

"Hang on!" Christopher said. "We like to go fast."

"Well, that's no problem," said Joy. "Not only will that get us to Elsa more quickly, but the trip itself is fairly exhilarating."

"I'm actually inclined to agree," said Fear. "Normally I'd be wary of this level of speed, but, assuming our guide has the proper level of skill in this area, then—well, I'm still a bit wary, but there's still an acceptable amount of control over the situation for Anna to safely enjoy it."

"Exactly!" said Joy. "In fact, let's have her enjoy it even more."

She tried to let Anna put her feet up on the sled's dash, but Christopher prevented her.

"Woah," he said. "Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spat on the dash to clean it; some of it ricocheted off and hit Anna right in the face.

"Ugh," said Disgust. "I don't think I'm going to like this guy."

"Yeah!" said Anger. "We were raised in a castle, not a barn!"

"So, tell me," Christopher asked, "what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"Oh," said Sadness. "That was our fault."

"Well, to an extent," said Anger. "I mean, _she's_ the one who freaked out because Anna got engaged."

"…because she had only met him that day," Disgust said. "Honest misunderstanding, actually."

"Wait," said Christopher. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Well, yeah," said Joy. "I mean, it's not like that's such a big deal, right?"

"I'm trying to act like it isn't a big deal," said Fear.

"Agreed," said Sadness. She pulled up the memories of the previous night. "So, the rest of that night's events… Anna got mad, so Elsa got mad, then she walked away and we grabbed her glove…"

"Hang on!" said Christopher. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Is this guy not paying attention?" asked Anger. "Or is he just hung up on this one point? It's not even that important to the story!"

"That's why I'm trying to gloss over it," said Sadness. "What next? Well, she wore the gloves all the time, so we thought that she may have just had a thing about dirt…"

Christopher once again interrupted. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

"Good point," said Fear. He made Anna scoot away from the man she had just met.

"And Hans isn't a stranger," said Anger.

"Oh yeah?" said Christopher. "What's his last name?"

Disgust gave a haughty chuckle. "Of-the-Southern-Isle."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches, of course!" said Joy.

"Best friend's name?"

Fear thought for moment. "Probably John."

"Eye color?"

Joy sighed. "Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

Anger sighed; unlike Joy's, this one was of exasperation. "Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Disgust wrinkled her nose. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir," said Anna. "He is a prince."

"All men do it."

"Okay," said Disgust. "I _know_ I'm not going to like this guy."

"None of this matters!" said Anger. "It's true love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love," said Christopher.

"What, is this guy some kind of love expert?" Disgust wondered.

"Yeah, what is he, some kind of love expert?" said Anger.

"I just said that."

"It bears repeating."

"No," said Christopher, "but I have friends who are."

Disgust and Anger both burst out laughing. "Seriously?" said Anger. "I'm not buying it."

"Yeah," said Disgust sarcastically. "I'd _love_ to meet these—"

Christopher clamped his hand over Anna's mouth.

"What!?" screamed Anger. "That has got to be the rudest—"

"Wait," said Fear. "I think he's trying to hear something."

Christopher had stopped the sled and was now swinging his lantern to shine some light to his surroundings. He looked to both sides of the sled, then turned around to check behind it; Anna followed his gaze and saw several yellow eyes emerging from the darkness.

"Eep," said Fear.

Christopher quickly made Sven take off again, identifying their pursuers as wolves when Anna inquired.

"Wolves?" cried Fear. "Those are dangerous! If they catch us, they could kill us! And eat us!"

"And then we'll never reach Elsa," said Sadness.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"I've got this," said Christopher, who had reached in the back of the sled to get a torch. "Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"There has to be something more Anna can do," said Joy. "We may not have had the skills or equipment for this excursion, but we can think on our feet in a pinch!"

"I want to help," Anna said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?" said Disgust, offended. "We have _great_ judgment."

"Well, besides rushing out on the excursion without the right skills or equipment," Sadness noted, "but that was because we underestimated the level of danger. I don't think we could underestimate the level of danger here."

"Who marries a man she just met?" Christopher said as he kicked away a wolf that was trying to leap at him.

"Man, I'm sick of this guy!" Anger said. "What part of 'true love' does he not understand?"

"Could we please forget about our engagement for a moment and focus on the situation at hand?" Fear said.

"We can do both," said Anger.

Anna grabbed Christopher's lute from the back and used it to knock back one of the wolves.

"See?" said Joy. "We can be useful. Great work, everyone." She and Disgust gave a high five.

This celebration, though brief, was also premature, as another wolf grabbed onto Christopher and pulled him off the sled. Anna caught the torch that he had let go of. Looking backwards, she saw that he was holding onto a rope and was being pulled along behind the sled, getting snapped at by the remaining wolves. "Christopher!" she cried.

"It's Kristoff!" he yelled back.

"Oh," said Sadness, "I guess we had the wrong name for him all this time."

"Eh, we were close," said Disgust.

"This is not the time for that!" Fear shouted. "This is the time for… um… this!" He ran over to the idea bulb container, pulled one out, and stuck it in the control panel.

Using Kristoff's torch, Anna lit a cloth bundle in the back of the sled on fire and threw it. "Duck!" she cried; Kristoff kept his head down as the flaming projectile just missed him and instead hit his tormentors. Anna pulled the rope to let Kristoff climb back onto the sled.

"You almost set me on fire!" he griped.

"But I didn't," Anna said, smiling.

"I think we can pat ourselves on the back for that one," Joy said.

"Er, we're not quite home free yet," said Fear. On the screen, the mountain's path was ending and the sled was heading straight towards the edge of a gorge.

Sadness sighed. "If it's not one life or death situation, it's another."

"Let's not worry," said Fear, clearly worried. "Let's just tell Sven to get ready to jump.

Anna did so, but Kristoff once again objected. "You don't tell him what to do!" he said. "I do!"

He tossed Anna onto the reindeer's back, cut the harness attaching him to the sled, and had him leap over the gorge. He himself stayed with the sled, which had enough momentum to let him just barely grab onto the other side. The sled, on the other hand, fell all the way down into the chasm; but the wolves were not willing to suffer the same fate, and so stayed behind.

The emotions let out a collective sigh of relief. "Good thing that's all done with," said Joy.

Kristoff's grip on the cliff's edge began to slip.

"Spoke too soon!" said Fear. "Quick! Get the axe… and the rope… and…"

Anna was able to combine the remaining supplies into a towrope and toss it to Kristoff, pulling him up with the help of Sven.

"I hope he's all right," said Sadness.

On the screen, the fiery wreckage of the sled could be seen as Anna cast her gaze downwards into the canyon.

"Well, he should at least be better than his sled," said Joy.

Sadness sighed. "That's our fault," she said.

"We didn't attract the wolves," said Disgust.

"But we hired him as a guide," said Sadness. "And we fought with Elsa, which is why we needed a guide in the first place."

Anna turned to Kristoff. "I'll replace your sled," she said, "and everything in it. And… I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She walked away.

"And if he doesn't want to, fine," said Disgust. "I didn't like him anyway."

"But can we afford for him to not help us?" Fear asked.

"He got us this far, at least," Joy said.

"But what if there's more wolves?"

"Then we'll have to deal with them ourselves," said Sadness. "Finding Elsa is our own burden to carry."

"Besides, we did fairly okay back there, didn't we?" said Joy. "We've just got to approach the rest of this journey with confidence!" She looked at the big screen. "Um, which way do we go? Anger? Any suggestions?"

"What are you asking me for?" Anger snarled. "I know as much about this place as you do!"

A voice called out from behind Anna. "Hold up," Kristoff said. "We're coming."

"You are?" Anna cried excitedly.

"Firm, Joy," said Disgust.

"Oh right," said Jot. "We're still doing that."

"I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along," said Anna, still rather jauntily.

"That better?" Joy asked.

Disgust sighed. "I suppose it'll have to do."


	9. Olaf

Proceeding on foot, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven continued their journey towards the North Mountain. They were getting rather high up now, and they came to a point where Anna could gaze over a ridge all the way down to the sea. There, she saw Arendelle, nestled down at the foot of the mountains, frozen over.

"This is bad," Sadness said. "Think of all the people ill-prepared for winter, shivering and running low on food and coal…"

"It'll be fine," said Joy. "Elsa will thaw it."

"Unless she can't," said Fear, "or if she's unwilling to for some reason, or if she's got into danger while running off… like, if the wolves caught her or something…"

"Don't say things like that," Joy said. "We have to keep up hope and press on. We can worry about those things if we encounter them."

"Come on," said Anna to Kristoff. She pointed her finger in a direction. "This way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff chuckled. "More like _this_ way." He moved Anna's arm so she was pointing upwards towards a peak that rose high above the mists.

"Can we at least worry about that?" Fear asked.

"I'd prefer we marvel at its majesty," said Joy.

"I vote we focus on how tired Anna may become," said Disgust. "Her feet could get really sore walking all this way. Can't we at least ride on Sven?"

It was decided that it wasn't necessary for Anna to hop on Sven's back for the time being. Instead, the three walked on and eventually found themselves in a grove of trees, frozen branches hanging down like crystal chandeliers. When shaken, they chimed like bells.

"Wow," said Joy. "This is amazing! So pretty, so peaceful, so picturesque!"

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Anna said.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said.

"Who just said that?" Disgust asked.

"I'm not sure," said Fear as the voice continued, rambling about how the scene needed more colors. "It wasn't Kristoff, it wasn't Sven, and it definitely wasn't Anna… Gah!"

They discover the speaker: a small snow golem of some kind that had managed to sneak up on them. Fear hit the panic button yet again and Anna kicked its head off. It landed in Kristoff's hands, who tossed it back to Anna.

"What?" said Disgust. "We don't want it!"

"Get rid of it!" Anger shouted.

Anna tossed it back to Kristoff, who tossed it back to Anna; this went on until Anna finally threw the creature's head back to its body, knocking it back into the snow. When it stood up again, its head was on upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now?" the thing asked. "Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"I sort of feel sorry for it," said Sadness. "We probably shouldn't have kicked its head off. It doesn't even seem dangerous."

"No," said Disgust, "just really, really weird."

"Weirder than a sister with magic ice powers?"

"Point taken."

Anna turned the snowman's head right-side-up. Joy looked at it. "Seems to be missing something," she said. She snapped her fingers. "I know!"

Anna went to Kristoff's satchel to get a carrot to put on the snowman's face. Unfortunately, it moved too quickly when she went to put it on, so she accidentally rammed it all the way through his head.

"Oh my," said Sadness, covering her mouth in shock.

"That's… somewhat disturbing," said Disgust.

"Minor setback," said Joy.

Anna repositioned the carrot to where it was meant, the snowman no worse for wear. "All right, let's start this thing over," it said. "Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"Wait, Olaf?" said Joy. A yellow memory orb was sent up from long-term storage, the scene inside depicted a young Anna and Elsa building a snowman and naming it 'Olaf'. "Oh, yes! What a memory!" she said. "What a wonderful, joyous memory!"

"And you are?" Olaf asked.

"He doesn't remember Anna?" said Sadness.

"He's clearly not the same Olaf!" Anger shouted. "That one melted!"

"Right," said Joy. "So let's introduce ourselves anew."

Anna did so.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"And who's the reindeer?"

The emotions at each other. "So… he was talking about Kristoff before?" Disgust asked.

"I guess," said Joy.

"Sven," Anna answered.

"Oh, said Olaf. "Makes things easier for me." He attempted to bond a little with the true Sven, who in return attempted to eat his nose.

"Hey," said Fear, "if Anna built a snowman name Olaf with Elsa as a child, and this is a magical living snowman named Olaf, and Elsa has magic ice powers…"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," said Kristoff. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?" said Olaf. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Er, he does realize he'd melt, right?" Fear asked.

Olaf began gushing about how he'd love to go to the beach, and on picnics, and do a dozen other things that would not be conducive for letting a snowman stay, well, snow.

"Apparently not," Disgust remarked.

"I'm going to tell him," Kristoff said with a smirk.

"That would probably disappoint him," Sadness said.

"Yeah," Anger said. "I'm going to inform Mr. Ice Harvester here he wouldn't _dare_ do that."

"So come on," Olaf said. "Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf waddled off, with the others following him.


	10. The Staircase

"So, how exactly _are_ you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked. He, Anna, and Sven were following Olaf to where he said the queen was, a path that necessitated walking between rows of large rocks, their sides lined with spikes of ice.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister," Anna said cheerfully.

"That's your plan?" said Kristoff. "My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?

"Yup."

"You're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would she be?" asked Anna's Joy in the console room of her mind.

"Well," said Fear, "to be perfectly honest, she _does_ have potentially dangerous freezing powers that she used in our general vicinity at the party. Of course, that was an accident…"

"…which happened because we were arguing with her…" said Sadness.

"Exactly," said Joy. "So, as long as we keep a check on Anger here—" Anger harrumphed. "—we should be able to have a calm, rational conversation with her.

"I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever," said Olaf, looking back at the rest of group. Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was heading, he walked straight into one of the ice spikes, piercing it straight through his chest.

"Well," said Disgust, "that's rather disturbing."

"Should we be concerned?" Fear wondered.

"Oh look at that," Olaf remarked, noticing his predicament, "I've been impaled."

"Well, he doesn't seem to be in any pain," said Sadness.

"Good, nothing to worry about," said Joy. "I guess that's just a thing about sentient snowmen—they're just blasé about things like that."

"Which sort of makes it more disturbing," said Disgust.

The path along the mountain came to an end a little while later, and the party found themselves under a steep cliff face.

"This is getting rather discouraging," said Sadness.

"This trip couldn't have been easy, could it?" said Anger. "It just had to involve losing our mount, and being chased by wolves, and encountering weirdo ice harvesters and snow golems."

"They're not _that_ bad," said Joy. "And we can't lose hope. We _have_ to get to our sister! Anger, steely determination!"

"Right on it!" said Anger, activing some of his controls.

"But we should also exercise some caution, agreed?" said Fear.

"Right you are!" said Joy. "We mustn't be reckless, but we must still try!"

Anna began climbing the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna said with steely determination.

"You're gonna kill yourself," said Kristoff.

"I'm not going to pay attention to that," said Fear. "Because if I do, I may begin panicking."

"I wouldn't put my foot there." Anna's foot slipped as soon as she had put it where he warned her not to.

"Then again, I may panic anyway."

"This guy keeps distracting us!" Anger groused.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe she doesn't," Sadness said.

"Just block him out!" said Anger. "We need to concentrate!"

"Right!" said Joy. "We can't let doubts creep into our mission!

"You know," Kristoff continued, "most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"A-ha!" said Joy. "That's clearly not true because no one wants to be alone! And that means Elsa _must_ want to see us!"

"Being alone isn't very fun," said Sadness.

"Maybe _this_ guy's crazy enough to think it is," said Anger.

"Nobody wants to be alone," said Anna out loud. "Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone," said Kristoff. "I have friends, remember?"

Disgust snorted. "Does he mean the 'love experts'?

Kristoff smugly told her, yes, he meant the love experts.

Anna struggled to lift her leg to find another foothold.

"I hope we're almost there," said Fear. "Hey, does the air seem a bit thin up here? Anna seems to be having trouble breathing."

"Hey, Sven," Olaf said, calling out to Kristoff, "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Alright!" said Joy, giving a little fist pump in the air. "Everything's working out better than expected!"

"Well, first we have to climb back down," said Fear.

"Nah, we'll just jump and have Kristoff catch us."

"What?"

Before Anna's Fear could alter her mood, Anna leapt off the cliff and fell into Kristoff's arms. "Thanks," Anna said. "That was like… a crazy trust exercise." She excitedly hurried off to where Olaf's staircase was, Kristoff soon following.

"Wow," said Anna's Joy, looking at the intricately crafted palace of ice and the stairs leading to it. "That's amazing."

"It's beautiful," said Disgust.

"Awe-inspiring," said Fear.

"Now that's ice," said Kristoff. "I might cry."

"It's understandable why he'd be so overwhelmed by such a sight," Sadness noted. "I mean, I'm nearly considering crying to be an appropriate response in this situation. And Anna doesn't even have that large an attachment to ice."

"Well, there's those memories of her playing in the snow with Elsa," said Joy.

"I guess there's that," said Sadness. She thought for a moment. "Hey, if Elsa's had ice powers this whole time, do you think maybe _she's_ the one who made it snow? That would explain why those memories seem to be from the middle of summer."

"That's an interesting idea," said Joy, "but wouldn't we have memories of Elsa's magic too and not just the snow?"

"Wait," said Disgust. "Those memories always seemed off to me, and I never quite knew why. But what if Sadness is right? What if those memories _were_ about Elsa's magic but just got… altered, somehow?"

"Altered?" screamed Fear. "But what could have done something like that? How can we trust our memories? How can we trust anything?"

"Be quiet, all of you!" Anger shouted. "We have to focus on the task at hand, which is getting to Elsa! Look! We're there!"

Anna had reached the top of the stairs and was standing before a pair of large, foreboding doors.

"See?" said Anger. "All we have to do is knock."

Anna raised a mittened fist to the door, but hesitated.

"Why aren't we knocking?" said Anger.

"Well, what if she really _doesn't_ want to talk with us?" said Fear. "What if she's still mad about our argument?"

"We might just make things worse," said Sadness.

"There might be another way to break the spell," Joy added.

"You too?" said Anger.

"Hey, I'm looking out for Anna's well-being!" said Joy. "And in this situation, the best thing for her well-being is… um…" She absent-mindedly scratched the back of her neck.

Behind Anna, Olaf was beginning to question whether she even knew how to knock.

"See?" said Anger. "You're making Anna look bad in front of the snowman!"

"We can't just stop here after coming all this way," said Disgust. "It would be the most shameful, cowardly thing we've ever done."

"Disgust's right," said Joy. "We have to press forward. Everybody, fingers on your controls. We'll push them and make Anna knock in three… two…"

Anna knocked on the doors, which swung open right away. In the control room, Fear jumped. "Oh, they opened!" he chuckled nervously. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course," said Joy uncertainly. "How could it be a bad thing?"

"It's also the first time Elsa's opened her doors to us in years," said Sadness.

"Right," said Joy. "Heh, that's kind of funny, I guess. I mean, as long as you don't think about it too much."

"Er, perhaps we should go in alone?" suggested Fear. "I mean, she knows us, but she doesn't know anyone else."

"Right," said Anger. "Elsa's not the kind of person who likes to meet new people. We introduced her to Hans, she froze everything."

Anna informed Kristoff of this, who whined a bit about not being able to go inside a palace made of ice. "Ice is my life!" he complained.

Olaf, on the other hand, gleefully and obliviously started to go inside before Anna stopped him as well. "You too, Olaf."

"Me?" he said, sounding hurt and confused.

"Do we really have to leave them behind?" said Sadness. "I mean, Kristoff's actually a pretty nice guy, and Olaf is quite endearing once you get used to him. And they both seem so disappointed that they don't get to come."

"Maybe, but I don't fully trust either of them not to say something that could mess this up," said Disgust. "It'd be best for Anna to talk to her sister one-on-one. That was the original plan when we set out, after all."

"As much as we had a plan to begin with," Anger griped.

"They can come in and meet Elsa after we're done talking to her," said Joy. "We just have to tell her about the eternal winter she caused, assure her that none of her subjects are afraid or upset with her, and convince her to come back to undo the spell and retake her place on the throne. That shouldn't take more than maybe five minutes."

"I don't know," said Sadness. "That seems a bit overly optimistic."

"Hello? Unbridled Optimism Island?" She gestured to the Island of Personality through the window behind her.

"I don't think Fear's letting it run at full capacity right now, though," Sadness noted.

"Sorry, but I'm just… _concerned_ that we could wind up making things worse," said Fear. "We need to exercise caution in a situation like this."

"Caution, yes, but confidence as well," said Joy. "No more doubts. No more hesitation. We have to talk to Elsa, no matter how difficult it may seem. But we must do it alone. At least for right now."

"Just give us a minute," Anna said, and left her companions to wait on the stoop.

The inside of the palace was even more beautiful than the outside. She glanced around the entrance chamber, marveling at the frozen fountain in the middle and the snowflake design of the ceiling. But there was no sign of her sister.

"Elsa?" she cried. "It's me, Anna."

She slipped on the frictionless floor, but Fear quickly reacted and had Anna balance herself before she could fall.

"Whew," said Fear. "That was close." Then a voice called out from the top of the stairs, causing him to flinch at the unexpected noise.

"Settle down, Fear," said Joy. "That's Elsa!"


	11. Persuasion Failed

Anna stared at her sister at the top of the stairs. Elsa, though it was still recognizably her, had changed dramatically in the past two days. She had let her hair down into one long braid flowing behind her, and the drab, overly-formal garb she had worn at her coronation was replaced by a more casual light-blue dress that reflected her newly-revealed ice magic.

"Wow, Elsa," Anna said. "You look different."

"We should probably note that it's a _good_ different," said Disgust.

"It's a _good_ different," Anna continued. "And this place is amazing."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened," said Anna, starting up the steps. "If I'd known—"

"No, no, it's okay," said Elsa. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please."

"Telling us to leave already?" said Sadness. "That's not a very warm reception."

"Yeah," said Joy. "I mean, we just got here!"

"You belong down in Arendelle," said Elsa.

" _She_ belongs there too!" said Anger.

"No, I belong here," Elsa replied. "Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that…"

Before she could continue, Anna was interrupted by the entrance of Olaf.

"Didn't we tell him to wait outside?" Disgust asked.

"I think we specifically said to wait a minute," noted Fear. "He may have taken that too literally."

"Like I said before, he's rather endearing," said Sadness, "and only sort of annoying."

"He also seems to have been added to Elsa Island," said Disgust, looking out the window at the activated structure. "I wonder how that happened."

"Well, he _is_ basically a walking memento of Anna's childhood memories of her," Joy said. "The fun, the innocence… the naiveté…"

"Well, I don't know if Elsa will be as accepting," said Anger. "We should shoo him back out."

"Actually, she seems to be warming up to him, in a manner of speaking," said Joy, watching on screen as Elsa's expression turned to one of nostalgic wonder, the result of Olaf explaining how she had built him and was, indeed, alive.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna said. "We were so close. We can be like that again."

The look of happiness on Elsa's face disappeared. "No, we can't," she said. "Good-bye, Anna." She turned around to head back to the castle's inner chambers.

"Elsa, wait—"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again." She began following her sister up the stairs.

"Being shut out again is actually my biggest concern," said Fear. "I mean, I wouldn't classify it as being afraid, not totally, and it's certainly not being afraid of Elsa's magic, but—"

"Fear, hush," said Disgust. "We're well aware of that. What we need right now is a way to convince Elsa of that."

"I recommend sympathy tinged with a bit of sorrow," said Sadness.

"Yes, but with encouragement and optimism!" said Joy. "We'll tell her that now that everyone knows about her powers, we can find a way to help control them! That she doesn't have to be afraid, because Anna's there for her!"

So Anna told Elsa this. But Elsa still withdrew.

"Anna, please just go back home. Live out your life and keep the gates open. You mean well, but it's best for me to stay here. Now I don't have to hide, and I don't have to worry about hurting anyone. Go back and tell the entire kingdom that if they just stay away from me, they'll be safe."

"Actually, we're not safe."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You kind of set off eternal winter… everywhere."

Elsa stared in shock. "Everywhere?" Even though they were still inside, snow began falling.

"It's okay," said Anna. "You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't," said Elsa, "I don't know how!"

"Sure she can!" said Joy. "I know she can!" She pressed pretty much every button on the console. Behind her, Unbridled Optimism Island was at full power. On screen, Anna continued her attempt to encourage her sister, who continued her resistance as her powers made the snowfall speed up.

"Um, perhaps we should stop bothering her?" said Fear. "Her powers seem to be getting out of hand…"

"No," said Joy. "I _know_ she can fix this…"

"I CAN'T!" Elsa shouted. The snow whirling around her melded together and shot out as shards of ice magic in all directions. One of the shards hit Elsa directly in the chest.

"That's not good," said Fear.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted. He had apparently decided not to wait either—or perhaps Olaf got him. Either way,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "I'm fine."

"Of course, we're saying that mostly so Elsa doesn't feel as bad," Fear noted. "In truth, it really hurts."

"And it's really annoying that she just _shot her sister_!" Anger yelled.

"Hey, it's clear that it was an accident," said Sadness. "Elsa would never hurt Anna… on purpose…"

"Look, we need to ignore our pain for the moment and persevere to find a way to reach her," said Joy.

"I know we can figure this out together," Anna began.

"How?" Elsa interjected. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"She's right," Sadness noted. "Besides talking, we have no ideas on how to help."

"She's just being stubborn," Anger said. "She just wants to stay alone up here and not even try. But Anna's not leaving until we find a solution!"

Kristoff, however, advised that they should probably leave.

"I'm not leaving without Elsa," Anna said firmly.

"Yes, you are," Elsa said, and she used her magic to create a giant snow creature that towered over the three visitors to the castle.

Anna's Fear gulped.


	12. The Guardian

"Put us down!" Anna screamed at the giant snow guardian. It didn't listen, but instead dropped her and Kristoff onto the icy staircase in front of the castle that they proceeded to slide down. In the control room of Anna's mind, her chief emotional state, currently being vied for between Anger and Fear, swung back again to the latter.

"Heads up!" shouted Olaf. His head proceeded to slam into the snow-covered rock behind them, followed by the rest of his body.

"Hey!" Anger shouted. "It is not nice to throw people!" Hitting his controls made Anna's mood turn back to mostly red again. On the screen, Anna scooped up some snow and crafted a snowball.

Kristoff restrained her. "All right, feisty-pants," he said. "Calm down. Just let the snowman be."

"I think we should listen to him," said Fear.

"I agree," said Joy. "We should just calm down, walk away, and… NOW, ANGER!"

At Joy's cue, Anger pulled a lever and Anna gleefully released her snowball. It struck the snow golem to little effect except to enrage it.

"Well, that's another moment for the 'immediate regret' pile," said Disgust.

The party were soon running away from the castle as quickly as they could to escape the pursuit of the guardian. Anna's Fear was indisputably in charge during the chase, on the lookout for methods to stop the monster and keep Anna safe. He caught sight of something, and, pulling up a memory from the previous day, formulated a plan.

"Quick!" said Fear. "That pine tree!"

"Got it!" Anger shouted. He grabbed an idea bulb and stuck in into the console.

Anna grabbed the end of the tree, bent over with snow, and released it, making it hit the giant creature. "I got him!" she exclaimed happily.

"Woo-hoo!" yelled Joy. "High-fives all around!"

"Er, we shouldn't celebrate just yet," said Fear, pointing to the screen. Anna and Kristoff's flight had lead them straight to the edge of a cliff. "That's a hundred-foot drop."

"It's two hundred," said Kristoff. He wrapped a rope around Anna and tied tightly.

"Ouch," said Disgust. "Anna's registering mild pain—rather unpleasant. And what's he doing now?" she asked, regarding Kristoff's current actions.

"I'm digging a snow anchor."

"Oh, so we'll repel down," said Fear. "But… um… what if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow… hopefully," Kristoff replied. "Okay, on three."

"Sounds good to me!" Joy said. "I'm ready! Anna's ready! Ready and raring to go. As soon as he reaches three…"

From over the hill, a tree, presumably dislodged by their pursuer, came barreling towards them.

"Or, you know, _now_ ," said Fear. He pressed the panic button again and Anna leapt over the side of the cliff, pulling Kristoff along with him. Fortunately, the anchor held, so they found themselves hanging in midair, able to continue their path towards the ground at a more manageable pace.

A few moments later, Olaf, having been flung by his more massive brethren, flew past them, hurtling towards the ground at a decisively unmanageable pace.

"Olaf!" Sadness cried. "Oh, I hope he'll be okay."

"Of course he'll be okay," said Joy, "he's made of snow."

"We should still make sure," said Fear. "Let's have Kristoff go faster."

And faster they descended, until they suddenly stopped and actually started going backwards; the snow creature was pulling their rope up. This movement caused the rope to swing and Kristoff's head smacked against the cliff face.

"Kristoff!" Sadness cried. "He _isn't_ made of snow!"

"Neither are we!" Fear said.

The gigantic ice golem had finally pulled the climbers back to the top, and so now Anna was face to face with him. Her emotions huddled together.

"DON'T COME BACK!" the creature roared, sending a wave of icy breath over the two humans.

"We won't," Anna said. She quickly cut the rope, causing her and Kristoff to fall.

"Why did you do that?" Anger yelled.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Fear said, operating every control in the vain hope that they would help with Anna's freefall. "I was just trying to get Anna away from that monster as soon as possible!"

"And away from its breath," added Disgust."

Anna continued to scream all the way down, until at last she landed in the pile of waist-high snow at the bottom, breaking her fall.

"Hey, Kristoff was right," said Joy, "just like a pillow."

Anna's hearing suddenly picked up the sound of Olaf freaking out.

"Oh no! Olaf!" Fear shouted. "Something happened to him!"

"Did his body of snow not held him?" Sadness worried.

Anna's vision swiveled to catch sight of Olaf. "I can't feel my legs!" he was screaming.

"Those are _my_ legs," said Kristoff. Indeed, Olaf had been pawing at Kristoff's boot-covered feet; his own legs were walking around detached from himself of their own volition.

"Oh, that Olaf," Joy chuckled. "Now, let's get out of this hole!"

Anna attempted to pull herself up, but found that she was too wedged in.

"Oh, _wonderful_ ," said Disgust.

"We escaped from that monster just to be trapped by _snow?_ " Anger griped. "I mean, that monster was also snow, but you know what I mean!"

"Here," said Kristoff, holding Anna by the shoulders and lifting her out.

"Thank you," said Anna, smiling.

"You know, I wasn't too sure of him at first," said Joy, "but I'm starting to really warm up to Kristoff. He's a nice guy."

"I hope he didn't hit his head too hard," said Sadness.

Kristoff assured Anna he was fine. "So," he continued, "Now what?"

"Yeah," said Joy, "now what?"

"Wait a minute, now what?" screamed Fear. "Elsa threw us out; we can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this; and then there's Kristoff's ice business—"

"Hey, don't worry about my ice business," Kristoff said. He took a closer glance at Anna. "Worry about your hair!"

"What about her hair?" said Disgust. "She just fell off a cliff, cut her some slack; I mean, he should see _his_ hair!"

"No, yours is turning white!"

Anna glanced at her hair; indeed, the white streak in it appeared to be getting larger.

"…that can't be good," said Fear.

"Did that happen when Elsa's magic hit us?" Sadness wondered. "I mean, she would never hurt us on purpose, but what if she accidentally put some kind of coldness curse on us, like she did to Arendelle?"

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Anger grumbled.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

There was a pause before Kristoff answered. "…no."

"You hesitated," said Olaf.

"No I didn't," said Kristoff. "Anna, you need help. Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Olaf asked.

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?" Anna said.

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them do it before."


	13. Trolls!

The group had journeyed down from the mountain to a spot where Elsa's snowfall had not reached; yet Anna shivered more than before. In the control room of her mind, frost had begun forming on the walls, worrying the emotions.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

"A little," Anna said.

"Wait, come here," said Kristoff, leading her over to a nearby steam vent.

"Ooh!" said Joy. "Nice and toasty!"

"So about my friends," Kristoff said as they continued on. "Well I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they took me in."

"That's a touching story," said Sadness. Joy nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to scare you; they can be a little... inappropriate."

"Er, what does that mean?" Fear wondered. "Should we be nervous? I think we should be nervous."

"You always think we should be nervous," Anger groused.

"And loud," Kristoff continued. "Very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy."

"Oh!" said Joy, laughing. "He's just worried about his family making a good impression. It's actually pretty cute."

Disgust raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"

"I mean in a lost, confused puppy sort of way," said Joy.

"I can sympathize," said Sadness. "After all, Anna's own sister can be, well, either an uptight shut-in or an out-of-control snow sorceress, but she's a really nice person deep down."

"Right," said Joy. "I'm sure Kristoff's family is no different."

"Kristoff," said Anna, "they sound wonderful."

"Okay then," said Kristoff. "Meet my family!" He gestured about the clearing, which was empty except for several round, moss-covered rocks.

Anna's emotions looked at the sight on the screen, dumbstruck.

"...they're rocks," said Disgust.

"So he really _was_ making up those 'love experts'," said Anger.

"But I don't he _knew_ he was making them up," Sadness said. "He was just all alone out here and became deluded and _thought_ these rocks were people."

They watched on the screen as Kristoff went around, making small talk with the rocks.

"This is really weird," said Disgust.

"I say we get out of here," said Fear. The other emotions murmured in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Anna said.

"No, Anna, wait!" said Kristoff. And as he said that, the rocks began to shake and then roll towards him. Anna was in the path of a few of them and they almost knocked her off her feet.

"Um, I'm not sure I like this," said Fear. "I think this is a good time to be nervous."

"I'm not gonna disagree," said Anger.

The 'rocks' changed shapes into stout little bipeds and clamored around Kristoff, issuing exclamations of excitement that he'd returned.

"They're trolls!" Joy said. "They're not just from dreams after all!"

The trolls turned and looked at Anna. "He's brought a girl!" one of them said. The others gave large cheers and carried her over to Kristoff, tossing him into his arms.

"Er… what's happening _now_?" Fear stammered.

"I've learned to just roll with it," said Kristoff.

One of the trolls was lifted up so she could get a better look at Anna. "Let me see," she said, grabbing at the various features of her face. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth…"

"Do trolls not have any concept of personal space?" Anger yelled.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be in charge of the bulk of the emotions around these guys?" Disgust said.

"Yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff," the troll concluded.

"Wait, _Kristoff_?" Fear said.

"Yep," said Disgust. "Definitely should have the bulk of the emotions."

"We just have to set them straight," Joy said. "That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"You've got the wrong idea," said Kristoff. "That's not why I brought her here."

"Right," said Anna. "We're not—I'm not…"

"What's the issue, dear?" the troll said. "Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it because he's sort of clumsy?"

"Or because of the grumpy way he talks?" another troll added.

"Or his weird, square-shaped feet?" yet another one said.

The trolls proceeded to list off several more possibilities that Anna might not want to date Kristoff, most of which she had never really noticed or considered.

"This is so embarrassing," said Disgust.

"Now I see what Kristoff meant by 'inappropriate'," Sadness said.

"It's not that bad," said Joy. "It's actually kind of fun how enthusiastic they are!"

"Is that why our current memory spheres are all coming out mostly yellow with a touch of green?" Fear asked.

"Yep!"

"Sure, he's a bit of a fixer-upper," one of the trolls said, "but his social shortcomings are just evidence of his need for healing hugs!"

"See?" said Joy. "That's actually sort of sweet!"

The trolls continued their questioning. "Is it because of the way he smells?"

"Or because you think his blondness is unmanly?"

"Or because he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" asked one of the younger trolls.

"Okay, we did _not_ need to know that," said Disgust.

"It's not even his apparent plethora of flaws that's preventing Anna from dating him!" Fear wailed. "It's that she already has a fiancé! I mean, we have an entire Island of Personality dedicated to Hans!"

Kristoff loudly informed his adoptive family of this—or at least the fiancé part—but it was no deterrent; the trolls proceeded to usher them off to the sides of the clearing and affix them with clothing made from plants as the most motherly of them gave Anna some advice:

"We aren't saying you can change him," she said, "because people don't really change. We're just saying that love's a strange, powerful force. People make bad choices when they're upset, or angry, or scared, but throwing a little love their way brings out their best!"

"That's actually some good advice," said Joy. "I guess they _are_ love experts."

"But not experts on tact," Disgust mused.

The trolls ushered the two newly-wardrobed humans to a pit with an arch over it. One of them began reading from a book. "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded—"

"Wait, what?" Anna interjected.

"You're getting married."

"Okay, that's it," said Disgust. "Joy, stop making Anna enjoy this. We have to—"

A jolt of pain suddenly shot through Anna's body. She collapsed into Kristoff's arms.

"We have to find a way to make Anna better!" Fear yelled.

One of the trolls, seemingly a very old one, made his way through the crowd to Anna.

"Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said. He led Anna closer to the troll.

"Is anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu?" Disgust asked. "Like, this situation is getting bizarrely close to that dream about the streak in our hair."

"I don't think that's important right now," Fear said.

"No, I think she's on to something," Joy said. "I mean, we had this dream about trolls, and they turn out to be real. And then Elsa has ice powers and accidentally strikes us, and Anna's hair turns even whiter. So what if that first streak was also from Elsa's magic, sometime when we were younger? And then the trolls healed her… but somehow removed her memories of the incident?" She clapped her hands together. "Yes! That would explain everything! The dream, the out-of-place memories, why Elsa is so afraid…"

"Great, mystery solved," said Anger. "Now can this guy heal us again, or what?"

Grand Pabbie took Anna's hands in his and spoke gravely. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"That… isn't good," said Sadness.

"Not good?" Fear screamed. "It's terrible! He's saying that Anna will freeze solid! And if that happens, then there'll be no more Anna! No more emotions! No more _us_! And there will be absolutely no way to reverse it!"

"I was trying not to think about that," said Sadness.

"You can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna said.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" said one of the female trolls. It turned to its mate and kissed.

"Of course!" said Joy. "If we head back to Arendelle and kiss Hans, it'll break the spell, and then we can figure out a way to convince Elsa to return and break the other spell!"

Suddenly, another pang spread through Anna. She could barely stand. The frost in the control room spread.

"We'd better get back as soon as we can," Sadness said. "Or, I guess, have Kristoff take us there."

Kristoff helped her get up and Sven and quickly rode off, allowing just enough time for Olaf to hop on. Their destination: Arendelle, and hopefully an act of true love.


	14. An Act of True Love?

Sven the reindeer raced into Arendelle, carrying Kristoff, Olaf, and an extremely weakened Anna.

"Just hang in there," Kristoff whispered to her.

Anna was nearly as bad off inside her mind. The frost had reached the control panel, affecting the instruments and making it hard for their operators to make her react. Still, Joy tried her best to cheer everyone, both her host and her fellow emotions, up.

"See?" said Joy. "We just have to hang in there! Pretty soon we'll be back home, get our kiss from Hans, and everything will be fine!"

Anger, whose flaming head was dying down, frowned. "It'd better be."

After dropping Olaf off so not to attract undue attention, they reached the castle. Kristoff helped Anna down.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Anna asked.

Disgust raised an eyebrow at Sadness, who had used the few controls of hers that still worked to generate a wave of sympathetic feelings. "Really? We're dealing with all this and you're worried about him?"

"Well, he's a great guy," Sadness said as on screen, Kristoff reassured Anna and handed her over to the castle staff. "He helped us out a lot, first getting us to Elsa, then bringing us back here…"

"You're right," said Disgust. "I wasn't sure about him at first, but once we got to know him…" She sighed. "After this is resolved and we marry Hans, and he goes back to his ice business, we may not see him again. And I think I'll actually miss him."

"I will too," said Joy, watching as the gates closed him, shutting him out.

The servants ushered Anna into a room where Hans was meeting with the visiting dignitaries. He rushed to meet his ailing fiancé.

"Quick!" shouted Fear, summoning as much strength as Anna could handle. "We have to get him to break the spell!"

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" Anna exclaimed. "Now! Now!"

This request merely left Hans confused. "What happened out there?" he asked as the servants and dignitaries filed out to give them some privacy.

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

"You said she'd never hurt you."

Sadness glanced down at the floor. "That's what we all thought. We were wrong."

Another jolt of pain burst through Anna, leaving her unable to stand. Hans carried her to a nearby couch. "Elsa froze my heart," she explained, "and only an act of true love can save me."

A look of understanding crossed Hans's eyes. "A true love's kiss."

"Yes!" said Joy. "He gets it! We're gonna kiss him, and the spell will break, and everything will be all right again!"

"Arendelle will still be frozen," said Disgust.

"Okay, _some_ things will be all right again. But we can worry about those other things after this!"

Hans leaned his face towards Anna's. She closed her eyes, prepared for a kiss, and—

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna opened her eyes again. Her emotions watched the screen in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Fear said nervously. "I mean, _he_ loves Anna. Doesn't he?"

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance," Hans began. He went around the room, eliminating all sources of heat—dousing the candles and the fire, and even closing the curtains on what little sun was still shining through the clouds. "I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere; as heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you—you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that."

"This can't be happening," Fear whimpered.

"But it is," Sadness said quietly.

"He never loved us?" said Anger. "HE NEVER LOVED US!? After all the good times we had? All the things we talked about? After getting an entire _Island of Personality_?" He glanced at the core memory. "Why is it still yellow? There's no way Hans deserves happiness!"

"I believe the mood of any memory can be changed if you touch it," Fear remarked.

"Well, then I'm gonna change it!" Anger hopped off his seat and marched over to the orbs.

"Hey!" said Disgust, following him. "Don't start changing it without me!"

"I figured," Hans continued, "after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." He chuckled. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"What!?" shouted Anger, rushing back to his seat. The core memory of Hans was now a mix of red and green, and the corresponding Island was changing to reflect it. "He's no match for Elsa!"

"No, _you're_ no match for Elsa," Hans said. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"Oh, I am going to hit him with everything we've got!" Anger said.

Due to the ice, however, Anna did not have enough strength to match Anger's intended intensity, so she remained on the floor, saying "You won't get away with this!" in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, I already have," Hans replied coolly, exiting the room and shutting her in.

"We have to get out of here! Tell someone!" Fear cried. But when the doors were locked and her voice was too faint for anyone to hear it.

"I guess we just have to wait," said Sadness.

Joy, who had been staring at the screen silently ever sense Hans had declared his lack of love, started crying.


	15. An Act of True Love

Anna lay on the floor of the cold, darkened room. Her emotions huddled around the dying flame on Anger's head for warmth, neglecting the control panel. It wasn't like they could really do anything with it anyway; it was so frozen that they could barely generate any moods, and Anna was so weakened that she couldn't react to those moods even if they were able to.

The doorknob to the room rattled; someone was trying to open it.

"What if that's Hans, coming back to finish the job?" whispered Fear.

"If he wanted to do that, he would have done it before," said Joy. "It could be somebody who can rescue us."

"But the door's locked," said Sadness. "No one who'd want to help us will be able to open it."

The door however, opened anyway; in waddled Olaf, who had picked the lock with his carrot nose. "Anna!" he shouted, and he rushed to the fireplace to build a fire.

"He's going to warm Anna up," said Joy. "That—well, that won't help remove the spell, but it might help us recover enough so we can warn someone about Hans."

"Won't he melt?" Disgust said aloud.

"You're right!" said Fear. "We've got to warn him!" He yanked one of his levers as hard as he could, wrenching it free from the ice and making Anna tell Olaf to get away from it. He did so, though not before briefly setting his branch-arm on fire.

Olaf helped Anna move closer to the source of heat. "So, where's Hans?" he asked innocently. "What happened to your kiss?"

Sadness shook her head. "We were wrong about him. That wasn't true love. And also, if Olaf stays here, he'll melt."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you!" He sat down next to her. "…do you happen to have any ideas?"

Anna's emotions looked at each other. "We don't even know what love is," said Joy.

"Don't worry," said Olaf, "I do."

"Okay, I appreciate the help and all," said Disgust, "But I really doubt Olaf actually knows what love is. I mean, for starters, he's only been alive for less than a week…"

"Love is putting someone else's needs before your own," said Olaf. "Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

"Wait," said Fear. "Kristoff… _loves_ us?"

"Wow," said Olaf. "You really _don't_ know anything about love, do you?"

"I'd get upset about that," said Anger, "but if recent events are anything to go by, we really _don't_ know anything about love."

"And also, Olaf's melting," said Disgust. Indeed, his nose was slowly drooping down his face.

"Some people are worth melting for," said Olaf.

"That's sweet," said Joy. "And look! The fire's working! The control panel's thawing!

"Though the ice in Anna heart's still there," said Sadness. "And it seems the only person who could remove it went away because they thought that would be the best thing for her."

"Sadness, could you not?" said Anger. "Anna's had enough despair today."

The window suddenly burst open, sending an icy breeze through the room. Anna shivered.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" said Olaf. He scurried to the window to close it, but then noticed something. Breaking off an icicle and using it as a telescope, he saw: "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

"Kristoff?" A huge smile appeared on Joy's face. "Kristoff's coming back!"

"I guess I was wrong," said Olaf. "I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"No," said Joy. "That just shows how much he _does_ love Anna. And… I think Anna loves him too."

The emotions watched as a brand new core memory was created; it rolled down the ramp to the center, where it created a new part of Anna's being: Kristoff Island.

"Well," said Anger, "I guess we know what we have to do."

"Help me up, Olaf," said Anna. "Please."

"No, no, no," said Olaf, rushing back to her. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff."

"Why?" Olaf asked. Then the realization hit him and he became giddily excited. "Ooh, I _know_ why! There's your act of true love right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and they started to head out, but they were interrupted by a thunder-like sound from overhead. Looking up, they saw that the weather had begun to affect the very structure of the castle, creating large spikes of ice on the ceiling and walls.

"We have to get out of here!" cried Fear. He hit the panic button; however, though the fire had helped considerably, Anna was still weak and could not run as fast at necessary. In fact, she stumbled, allowing a formation of ice to block the hallway.

"Uh, back this way!" Olaf cried. But turning around, they found that that way was obstructed as well.

"There's no way out," said Sadness.

"Then we'll make a way out!" Anger shouted. "There's a window right there!"

With Olaf's help, Anna broke the window open, and the two of them slid down the snow-covered roof all the way down to the ground.

"Oh, I wish there was a safer way to do this," Fear fretted.

"Oh, please. Under other circumstances, that would be fun!" said Joy. "And cheer up! In just a bit, Kristoff will give us a true love's kiss, and everything will be okay!" She tried to give Anna a boost of happiness, but found that heading outside had made the spread of the curse speed up, and that her controls were all but completely frozen.

"That's not good," Disgust noted. She glanced behind her and saw that the frost was starting to affect the Islands of Personality as well, particularly Unbridled Optimism. "And neither is that."

On screen, the winds were so strong that it separated Olaf into his component parts—coal, sticks, carrot, and snow—and carried them away.

"Keep going!" he called as he flew off.

"Yes!" shouted Anger. "We have to keep going! We must never give up!"

"I hope he's okay," said Sadness. "I mean, he's proven himself durable, but…"

"We can mourn later!" said Anger. "Right now, we have to remain stubborn! We have to find Kristoff!"

Anna wandered out on the frozen harbor, which, though was where Kristoff and Sven would have to ride through to reach Arendelle, was also where it seemed the storm was at its most ferocious. The snow pelted her face; the wind stung her eyes; she was chilled down to the bone. She looked down at her hands and saw that her fingers were turning blue and wintery fractals were forming on her palms.

"Maybe this was a bad idea?" Fear said. "Maybe we should have stayed where we were and let Kristoff come to us."

"You mean stay at the castle?" said Anger. "The place Hans left us to die? The place slowly being encased in ice? If we stayed, Kristoff would have had to deal with those obstacles _and_ the storm. Out here, there's just the storm."

"Right," said Disgust. "We can't just wait around waiting for him to find us. We have to make an attempt to find him."

"Though it wouldn't hurt to try to help him find us," said Sadness. "Fear?"

Fear nodded. Together, he and Sadness activated their controls—the only ones of the five of them that were still really working—and made Anna call out for Kristoff in a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know if that helped," said Sadness, "but at least we tried."

The emotions huddled together, knowing that if the spell wasn't broken soon…

Then, suddenly, the storm stopped. And, across the fjord, they saw the distant figure of Kristoff.

"YES!" shouted Joy. She pressed every button of hers that was still working, which was admittedly not much, but it was still enough to give Anna a decent dose of hope…

Then they heard the distinct sound of a blade being unsheathed. Turning, Anna saw Hans with his sword raised, getting ready to strike a crumpled figure at his feet…

"Elsa?" Fear exclaimed. "What's she doing back here?"

"It doesn't matter!" said Joy. "We have to save her!"

"But what about Kristoff?" Fear said. "What about _us_?"

"Elsa's more important!" said Sadness. "We can kiss Kristoff later; we have to save Elsa right now!"

"But…" Fear haltered. "You're right," he said. "We have to save Elsa."

And so the emotions operated every control that wasn't yet frozen over. And Anna turned from Kristoff and instead raced towards her sister, and threw herself in front of Hans, and with the last of her strength, blocked his sword—

 

* * *

 

The emotions staggered to their feet once again. "What happened?" Disgust asked.

"Well, we were rushing to save Elsa from Hans…" Fear began.

"And look at the screen!" Joy exclaimed. "She's alright!" She paused, then glanced around the room. There was no sign of frost. "We're alright!"

"But how?" asked Fear. "I thought we needed a true love's kiss…"

"No," said Sadness. "It was an act of true love. And… we love Elsa. We love her so much we sacrificed ourselves for her."

Anna's thoughts were echoed by Olaf, who had fortunately survived the mighty winds. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he said.

Elsa seemed to turn this over in her mind a few times before a sudden look of clarity appeared on her face. "Love!" she exclaimed as if she had just hit upon the solution to an unfathomable problem; and it appeared she had, as she immediately raised her arms, sending out streams of magic to dispel the winter. The clouds disappeared, letting the warmth of the sun return, and all the ice, snow, and frost vanished likewise. The harbor they were standing on thawed into its regular, watery form, and they were lifted up by one of the now-freed ships that had been trapped in it.

Joy gasped. "She did it!

"Just like we told her," said Disgust.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," said Olaf, who, as it was no longer cold, was beginning to melt. "And quite possibly the last."

"Oh," said Sadness. "Should we try to help him, or…?"

"I think Elsa's got it," said Fear, watching as she used her magic to give Olaf a, as he put it, 'personal flurry'.

The celebration over their friend's newfound ability to retain his physical form was interrupted when they noticed Hans nearby, still reeling from the blast that knocked him back when Anna had blocked his sword. Kristoff began to move towards him threateningly, but was stopped by Anna.

"I think we should handle him ourselves," Disgust said. The other emotions nodded, and so Anna approached.

"Anna?" Hans said, confused. "But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is you," Anna replied. She began to walk away, but then turned back around and gave him a huge punch, knocking him into the water.

In the control room, Joy and Anger high-fived.

Anna returned to her sister and gave her a large hug; and needless to say, the emotion that was in charge during that gesture was Joy.


	16. Epilogue

Once Elsa had been safely restored to rule, she and her sister filled each other in on the details of what had happened to the other during her self-imposed exile. Anna informed her of her meeting with the Trolls, told of Hans' treachery, and of course, properly introduced her to Kristoff, the man who had guided her to the North Mountain and back.

Elsa also told Anna about how she had accidentally hurt her as a child, and how the Trolls had altered her memories to fix her—something Anna's emotions had already pieced together, but it was nice having their sister tell Anna herself nonetheless.

And Anna also requested a small favor…

 

* * *

 

"Come on!" Anna cried, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along and accidentally causing him to run headfirst into a pole.

"Oh dear," said Sadness. Disgust flinched.

"Uh, Joy? Maybe we should tone down the excitement just a tad, for caution's sake?" said Fear.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Joy exclaimed.

Anna pulled off Kristoff's blindfold so he could see his gift: a brand new, top-of-line sled.

Kristoff was in awe. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" squealed Anna delightedly.

"I think I've got to agree with Fear on this," said Disgust. "The current level of giddiness is a bit high. Perhaps we should a little more self-conscious…"

"Oh, please. There's nothing wrong with being giddy, and so there's no reason for Anna to be embarrassed. Especially not over the thrill of giving a good friend a present."

"No, I can't accept this," said Kristoff, displaying all the embarrassment and self-consciousness that Anna didn't.

"You have to," said Anna. "No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders."

Anger shot a glance at Joy. "Those are _my_ controls."

Joy shrugged. "Maybe technically, but you know? Sometimes playful mock-anger is just _fun_."

"She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna continued.

"What?" said Kristoff. "That's not a thing."

"Sure it is," said Anna, though she couldn't hide the knowledge that the position hadn't existed before that morning. Nor could she hide the nervousness when she asked him his opinion of the sled.

It was Joy's turn to cast a glance at her companions, namely Fear and Disgust. "I thought we weren't going to be self-conscious."

"We just want to make sure we don't set ourselves up for disappointment if he doesn't like it," defended Fear.

"Like it?" said Kristoff. "I love it!" He enthusiastically picked Anna up and spun her around. "I could kiss you!" He suddenly realized what he said and lowered her back to the ground. "…I could," he said, flustered. "I mean I'd like to. I'd…" He trailed off into a series of verbal backtracking not unfamiliar to Anna before she saved him with a kiss on the cheek, one which was soon followed by a more sensuous, reciprocal one.

Joy smiled and look to the others. "Anyone have any objections to this?"

The emotions all shook their heads.

"He's a bit of a fixer-upper," Sadness noted, "but he seems like a wonderful match for Anna."

"Though we probably shouldn't rush into marriage again, Island or no Island," said Fear.

The others murmured in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Elsa gave a celebration later that day—one less formal than the coronation—to commemorate her return, and to show off her powers, and how she no longer feared them, and how her subjects shouldn't either. To do this, she used her magic to transform the castle courtyard into a skating rink, and did a majestic job at it; the citizens of Arendelle glided around with adoration for their queen.

Anna made her way across the ice to her sister. "I like the open gates," she said.

"We are never closing them again," Elsa replied.

"And I, for one, am glad to hear it," said Joy.

With a gesture, Elsa made it so that Anna's boots had a pair of blades beneath them.

"What's she doing?" Disgust remarked. "I mean, they're beautiful, but she knows we don't skate!"

"I agree," said Fear, as on screen Elsa pulled her sister into a lesson. "Since she's unprepared, there's a chance she could hurt herself—"

"And that's why we should let her teach us!" Joy said. "We might get hurt if we tried to learn on our own, but Elsa loves us! She cares deeply about us! She would never let us fall!" She paused, then gave a small smile. "And this time, I'm sure of that."

* * *


End file.
